<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Invisible by Stupiak Kitty (KharisGo)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730368">Invisible</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KharisGo/pseuds/Stupiak%20Kitty'>Stupiak Kitty (KharisGo)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yoh x Anna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Onsen, Short &amp; Sweet, Smut, invisible</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KharisGo/pseuds/Stupiak%20Kitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because it's not visible, does not mean it's not there. Love is sometimes invisible. It binds two people, like the thread of an invisble cloth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asakura Yoh/Kyouyama Anna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Invisible<br/>By: Stupiak Kitty</p><hr/><p>Yoh sat at the corner of their living room, sighing as his body finally felt the comfort of their tatami floor. He just finished doing their laundry and cleaned the Hot Spring as Anna ordered, obviously.</p><p>It was a heavenly Saturday afternoon. Heavenly because there was no Special Training scheduled today. If he was allowed to choose between doing the household chores and the said training, he would choose the former. He won’t care even if he was tasked to do it every single day of his life−take note that it came from him who would usually wanted to lie down, daydream and take a nap all afternoon.</p><p>Anna’s Special Training Course is worse than nightmare.</p><p>Yoh was glad she allowed him to do whatever he wants after doing the daily chores. He chose his free time to sit across the floor−not too far from Anna−and grab his favorite manga to read. This is their favorite past-time together; Anna, watching her daily drama on TV while him, lying on the floor and wishing he could finish at least one chapter of the comics he was reading before he could fall asleep.</p><p>He always anticipated weekends due to this reason. He never mentioned it to anyone−even to Anna−he liked seeing her nearby doing whatever she likes to do. He liked the comfortable silence between them; it gave him warmth and comfort.</p><p>Yoh’s eyelids were already dropping and he could feel his mind about to wander in dreamland when he heard Anna’s small voice calling him. He opened an eye and with a drowsy voice he answered, “What is it, Anna?”</p><p>He looked at her when she didn’t answer. He saw her staring back at him. He blinked when he saw her pat her lap. He reckoned she was in a good mood today. Smiling slightly, he scooted near her until his head was resting on her thighs.</p><p>“Anything good happened today?” He asked once he found a comfortable spot to lie down.</p><p>“Hm. I just got the dress I ordered last week.”</p><p>He looked up. “That black dress?”</p><p>“Yes. That,” Anna put a knowing stress on her word.</p><p>Yoh chuckled when he caught it. He remembered it clearly. It was also a heavenly Saturday, but it was already past noon. They−Amidamaru included−were watching TV when she asked his opinion about the dress she had taken a liking. He only told her what he thought about it. Almost all of the dresses Anna liked and wear are all the same to Yoh.</p><p>He received a punch after that.</p><p>Silence reigned over them again. He began to read, his sleepiness flew away from his body. The feeling of Anna’s familiar warmth surrounding him was enough to keep him awake. It was not every day Anna’s in a good mood. Most of the time, she would use her power over Yoh to make him do things−sometimes unquestionable−and would reason out that it was part of the Special Training.</p><p>Sometimes, she’d be on her worse day, she would slap him just because his goofy face annoyed her. Still, he finds her irrational mood amusing and cute. There was no way he would tell this though.</p><p>He stilled the moment he felt her soft hands on his hair. It took him moments to realize that she was massaging his hair and scalp. When he looked up, he saw Anna still busy watching whatever it was on the TV at the moment.</p><p>“Your hair is sticky and dry,” she said after a while. She didn’t stop the relaxing movements of her fingers on his scalp. “are you washing your hair properly?”</p><p>Yoh couldn’t help the blush spreading on his cheeks. “I do. My hair has been like that ever since I can remember.”</p><p>“Not what I remembered…” Anna said, and then she looked as though she regretted saying it. She must have remembered something. Yoh guessed it must have been when they were being intimate with each other and had forgotten their limits.</p><p>They haven’t done anything yet, just groping…and kissing.</p><p>It made his body excited as he remembered their intimate sexy times. When he looked up, he noticed that he was not the only one. Praying for his safety, he tried to take a risk.</p><p>“You should check how I wash my hair next time,” He said. “I’d let you wash it if you’re not satisfied.”</p><p>No response.</p><p>When he looked up, he saw Anna blushing furiously.<br/>“You…pervert!” She said it as if she was embarrassed for Yoh. Before he could do anything, he saw stars. She slapped him hard using her left hand. Yoh was thankful it wasn’t as hard as the usual legendary slap. Still, it made his eye roll. “What the hell are you even saying?”</p><p>“S-sorry,” he said, also blushing. Even if she slapped him, he didn’t move away from Anna’s lap. “it was an innocent offer, I promise.”</p><p>“I’m not buying that.” She huffed and focused on the TV instead. Yoh knew he wouldn’t be able to fool her, but there’s no harm in trying. Just his face. No sweat.</p><p>Silence was all over them again. Yoh thanked the Great Spirit she didn’t slap or punch him away. Instead, she continued to play with his hair in between her fingers. Once tired, she rested her hand on his upper chest, near his shoulder blade. Currently, he was wearing a plain white shirt. He regretted not wearing his usual uniform, which he wore, unbuttoned. There’s no reason for him to wear that anyway.</p><p>A playful snicker was heard even before he could control it. He stopped when he felt Anna’s glare. He was thankful that she wasn’t able to hear whatever thoughts he was having now. Yoh knew she was still in good mood. He smiled when he heard her singing along the ending song of the drama she was watching.</p><p>Since he’s feeling a little bit cheerful and bold, he felt her flinch slightly as he took her left hand and kissed the pad of her palm. He used Anna’s surprised stare to his advantage, he continued to pepper butterfly kisses on her hand. She must have liked that; she didn’t move her hands nor used it to slap him.</p><p>Yoh planted a long kiss on her hand, before sighing. “I wish this day never ends.”</p><p>“Stop saying stupid things.”</p><p>“I don’t think it’s stupid,” He said as he looked up. “I just want to relax like this.”</p><p>“Don’t forget your goal,” She only said. Yoh could only smile. Of course, he wouldn’t. “If you become Shaman King, you can have all the time that you want.”</p><p>On a rare circumstance, Yoh allowed his mind to go deeper. He usually doesn’t want to do that, because if it does, he couldn’t control it. “Anna, what do you think will happen to me−to us−once I become Shaman King?”</p><p>Anna must have noticed it. She placed her hand on his left chest, right on top of his heart. “Don’t talk as if you don’t know.”</p><p>“That’s why I am asking.”</p><p>“I’ll be there with you no matter what happens.”</p><p>“Even if I didn’t win?”</p><p>Anna scowled and sighed as if irritated. “That would be obvious, isn't it? You’ll have to work extra hard to give me an easy life.”</p><p>“Then I’ll just give you that.”</p><p>He yelped when Anna slapped his chest. She Huffed. “Don’t be stupid. I am doing everything that I could to make sure you’d win.”</p><p>He chuckled. “I know.”</p><p>“Don’t make me regret it.”</p><p>“I won’t,” he chuckled. When he felt Amidamaru’s presence grew stronger, he sat up and stretched like a cat. He smiled at Anna when she looked at him, scowling. “Manta might come later for dinner.”</p><p>“Hm,” She nodded as if she already expected that.</p><p>“Do you want me to buy food now?”</p><p>Anna raised an eyebrow. “I don’t trust you.”</p><p>“Why? He laughed. “I’m the one who usually buy our groceries.”</p><p>“You don’t like doing that.”</p><p>“Want to go with me instead?” His smile grew wider when he saw her shaking her head as if she knew what he was planning. “Let’s go to the nearby park too. Let’s check out the sunset!”</p><p>“You’re very cruel, aren’t you?” She smiled. It was her rare smile that he adored.“You want Manta to spend time alone with the house spirits while waiting for us. You’re aware how scared he is.”</p><p>Yoh chuckled again. “You got me.”</p><p>The truth is, Yoh just wanted to spend the remaining time alone, together with Anna. And he knew that she was aware of that too.</p><p>There were no feelings and thoughts hidden between them, despite it being invisible.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Manta thought he already had Yoh figured out. Boy, was he wrong.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All of the one-shots here will follow the SK timeline. Small warning for an OC.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Invisible </p><hr/><p>Manta thought he already figured out Yoh; a lazy boy who knew nothing but slack off and stare at nowhere until the stars covered the sky. A boy with a shallow reason of living; a boy with no worries. </p><p>Not to mention a boy who wanted nothing but to escape Anna's training－sometimes her.</p><p>A friendly boy who offered help whenever he saw difficulties from others－from a spirit, at least. Manta never saw him talk to a normal human except him, never. </p><p>Not until this day. </p><p>And what surprised him was he talked to a human classmate all because of Anna. </p><p>It still gave him the creeps whenever he recalled what just happened. </p><p>To be honest, it was all Jitaro's fault. If he didn't make any brash move on Anna, Yoh wouldn't be forced to talk to him.</p><p>Hmm, maybe terrorize is the right word to use. </p><p>It all started earlier, at their first class together.</p><p>Jitaro, their human classmate who had pestered Anna from the first day she entered school, decided that it's a good day to stalk her until she could say yes－or atleast get her to hang out with him, as what he always said.  </p><p>You see, Jitaro is the top student of their class. Of course, no one could beat Manta in Academics, but if there's someone that could rival him in terms of material wealth, that would be Jitaro. </p><p>He got the looks, yes. The wealth of his parents, yes. The attention of every girls of their class, yes. Not to mention their teachers. </p><p>Jitaro was that kind of boy who wanted all of the attention given to him, Manta observed. So when he first saw Anna, he might have planned to get her attention too. </p><p>Which, obviously, is a task he might regret all his life. He also thought he had her all figured out. Anna is a nightmare－for lack of better words. </p><p>Plus, her attention is only for Yoh. </p><p>Manta first thought she would beat Jitaro's brains out when he talked to her. She surprised him when she only gave him a half-smile and calmly－<em>calmly</em> walked towards Yoh. </p><p>Manta was confused at first. When he first met Anna, she insulted him and gave him a hard slap. </p><p>Surprisingly, Anna is calm and quiet whenever she's inside the campus. She ignored people asking her connection to Yoh; ignoring their confused stares the moment Yoh started doing the infamous air chair whenever she's around. Ignoring the whispers whenever she told Yoh that she needed to stay longer at school.</p><p>She－not surprising to Manta－is also a genius. She was months late when she transferred, but she got all of their exams perfect. She could actually rival him. </p><p>Maybe, that's the reason why Jitaro have taken an interest in her－not to mention that she's actually a beauty－if Manta didn't know any better. </p><p>Jitaro tried to talk to her first. She only gave him a calm smile and excused herself. Next was when he tried to talk to her again, only this time with his interest. He even tried to get her to accompany him during lunch, but Anna only ignored him and went to Manta to ask about Yoh's whereabouts.</p><p>Manta is already aware of this: Anna is the secret object of adoration of their male classmates. </p><p>He overheard that they found her appealing. Her reserved yet demanding aura made her mysterious. He was not sure if Yoh was aware of it; he always acted as if he's not bothered. </p><p>During lunch, Jitaro tried his luck again. </p><p>"Anna, mind if you join me now for lunch?" </p><p>Calmly, Anna smiled and declined. In Manta's vision, that smile looked as though she was beginning to lose patience. It was familiar to him. He could see this kind of smile at a restaurant, when an employee was forced to serve an obnoxious customer. </p><p>"Manta, do you see Yoh?" as always, she ignored Jitaro.</p><p>Manta tried to lessen the tension. He could see Jitaro glaring at them. "Ehehe, maybe he tried to skip class." </p><p>"He won't do that." </p><p><em>Of course, he won't. You'll beat him to pulp.</em> That was what he wanted to say, but before he could voice that out, Jitaro spoke up. </p><p>"Hey, Anna." </p><p>We both glanced at him. Before we knew what he was about to do, Jitaro closed the gap between him and Anna. He tried to embrace her. Since Anna has a reflex of a cat, she slapped him even before he could touch her. </p><p>Manta could see a glimpse of the real Anna. </p><p>"What are you doing?" She asked in her cold, familiar voice. </p><p>Jitaro only chuckled as he held his already swelling cheeks. "I knew you're something, Anna. I also know that you already know why I'm pestering you. I love you, okay? And I want you to go out with me." </p><p>Manta and the rest of their classmates present were shocked. An impromptu confession? </p><p>"I'm already going out with someone," was Anna's blunt reply. Manta wasn't shocked about what she said. He was shocked when she pointed at him. Everyone turned to him. Before they could misinterpret Anna, she continued, "Ask him for details. I'll go find Yoh." </p><p>Just that and she left. </p><p>You see, Yoh and Anna were not the type of couple that would go around and announce their relationship to anyone. Contrary to popular belief, Anna never once told anyone in class about the fiancée thing, even if she told Manta and Amidamaru right off the bat when she first met them. </p><p>When Manta saw the two eating lunch at the corner of the school building－the part where they always eat－he contemplated telling Yoh about what happened earlier. </p><p>When he arrived, he realised he didn't have to. </p><p>"Amidamaru told me about what happened earlier," Yoh said. He was eating lunch normally with Anna next to him. "He also said you didn't share anything about us, too. Thanks, Manta." </p><p>Manta saw a genuine smile from Yoh, and also Anna. </p><p>When they were about to go home, Jitaro called Anna's name－more of shouted. Some of the passing students stared at him. How embarrassing. Is he really that head over heels with Anna? </p><p>Next to Manta, he heard Anna sighed. Yoh only gawked at her. </p><p>"Go out with me, please!" </p><p>"What a troublesome guy." She said in her usual voice. She's beginning to lose her patience. "Ignore him and keep walking." </p><p><br/>They followed Anna's order, but they never thought that Jitaro would go extreme and follow them even outside the class.   </p><p>Manta always thought Ryu is already extreme. But this guy surpassed him. </p><p>"Hey, Anna!" Jitaro said as he continued to stalk them. "I finally figured out who you're with. It's that weird clumsy guy, right? You're going out with Asakura Yoh. Am I right?" </p><p>"Ehhh...Anna-san..." Manta looked up at Anna's calm yet serious face. "Do you think..." </p><p>She sighed. "He'll stop if he realised he's just wasting his time."</p><p>Yoh, for some reason, is quietly walking next to them. Manta tried reading Yoh's face, but his face was blank. </p><p>"Manta said everything. He said Asakura is your boyfriend!" </p><p>Manta froze. He stared at Anna, frightened. "W-Wait, you know I never－" </p><p>"We know. Stop fidgeting," was Anna's reply. "He's just bluffing." </p><p>Manta could only glare at Jitaro. They are getting nearer and nearer, he could almost see the lone road where Yoh and Anna's house is at.</p><p>Do they have a plan of letting Jitaro know they're living together?</p><p>What a cruel plan, but Manta thought this would be better than nothing. </p><p>"Everyone thought Asakura is just your cousin," Jitaro continued. "You always make him do weird things, so no one concluded that the two of you would be together. What's so good about him, huh? He looks pathetic. He looks weak. Do you think he could protect－" </p><p>Manta stopped when Yoh did. He was standing still, his school was dangling over his shoulder. When Yoh moved, Manta felt a shiver went down his spine. </p><p>Yoh's left hand hooked around Anna's waist as he gave a side-glance to Jitaro. Anna only sighed. Manta's heart skipped a beat the moment he saw Yoh's eyes. </p><p>His eyes were cold, as if he could kill Jitaro if he said something more. There was a silent fire in his eyes too, a silent threat. At the moment, it felt as if there was another person standing next to Anna other than Yoh.</p><p>This was the first time Manta saw him like this. </p><p>"Get lost." Yoh said, still side-glancing at Jitaro. Even his voice was cold. When the couple walked again, Manta took a couple of seconds to recover before he could follow. </p><p>When he tried checking Jitaro, he saw him gaping. His eyes shown fear. He stood there as if he saw murder right before his eyes. </p><p>Manta knew his classmate would have nightmares about this, because he was certain he would have some tonight. </p><p>It felt as though Yoh and Anna's soul switched at the moment. But, he realised that Yoh is scarier when mad. Manta doesn't want him to get mad at him, ever. </p><p>Yoh's stare gave him unknown fear.</p><hr/><p>The next morning, Jitaro was absent. He was not surprised.</p><p>Yoh and Anna acted as if nothing happened. Manta realised both of them are adept at doing that－not just Yoh. </p><p>"I have to stay late." Anna said to Yoh when they were about to go home. </p><p>"Mm," was Yoh's reply. "What do you want for dinner?" </p><p>"Whatever you want." </p><p>"Seafood?" </p><p>"Sure," Anna said. We went out of the classroom after that. </p><hr/><p>"Anna sure is popular, even with our teachers. They must have asked for her assistance again." Manta said. They are inside the cemetery－their usual hang out. They are waiting for the stars to come out. </p><p>"Mm." Was Yoh's only reply. </p><p>"You know..." Manta continued. "I'm curious. Anna is different whenever she's inside the campus." </p><p>"Eh? What are you talking about? She's still the same. She trains me even inside the school." </p><p>Manta chuckled. "I'm not talking about that. She's not as demanding and rude. You know? When I first met her, she slapped me. At school, she smile to everyone, even if it's just a slight formal smile." </p><p>"There's no reason for her to do that, don't you think?" </p><p>"Eh?" </p><p>"Anna and I..." Yoh glanced at Manta, before looking back at the sky. A lone star was beginning to show up. "We're the same." </p><p>"Huh? What do you mean?" </p><p>Instead of answering, Yoh smiled at him. </p><p>  -</p><p>The more Manta knew of Yoh's past－as well as Anna's－the more he understood what he meant back then. </p><p>Anna, just like Yoh, is not fond of normal humans. </p><p>And just like Yoh, she trusted him enough to let him see her true self. </p><p>It may not be visible, but Manta knew she considered him as a friend as well. </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yoh can never hide anything from Amidamaru, because he could feel every part of him, deep within his soul, whenever they do soul-merging.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Invisible</p>
<hr/><p>Amidamaru was fascinated by a lot of things; like how the world could change drastically but it felt just the same. How people from today could already do things that were impossible to do or even think back in his time. </p><p>He was also fascinated to see that some popular spiritual practices and superstitions back then were still active and intact as of today. </p><p>Shamans. He never thought he'd meet one, several hundred years after. </p><p>Because he got used to observing people, he could say that it's the most fascinating thing to do in this world. He could unravel quirks, could tell if a person is lying or not, could sense if they are dangerous or not, and could tell if a person is hiding something they don't want anyone to know. </p><p>That feeling, he felt that whenever he was soul-merged with Yoh. There were things he couldn't quite decipher the moment they fused. </p><p>When he met that girl named Anna, the confusing feelings increased－almost as if it were his own. </p><p>Amidamaru observed from the first meeting, Yoh acted as though he doesn't want anything to do with Anna－the girl who claimed his fiancée. </p><p>He understood Yoh. </p><p>He had never felt real fear for centuries until she used those blue beads to trap him. </p><p>Amidamaru could feel Yoh's annoyance regarding Anna's new Special Training, but he could also feel another feeling. He recalled how awkward Yoh was when Anna and he went home together after he was discharged from the hospital. Manta decided to go home as well, so they were left alone. </p><p>He thought his master was awkward because Anna will be living together with him, but he realised that's not the case. He was awkward because he doesn't know what to do or say to that girl. </p><p>Anna acted as though she was already used to it. </p><p>"Glad to see you've gained friends here in Tokyo," he remembered Anna said. </p><p>Yoh scratched his head, not sure what to say. "Uhm. Yeah." </p><p>"Are you alone?" </p><p>He noticed how stiff Yoh went. Then, in a trembling voice, he answered, "In my...house? No...I mean...! Yes, I'm alone－but－" </p><p>"Hm. So you decided to bring her then. Both of you. Together. Inside your house." </p><p>"No, you got it wrong! Technically, I'm alone but－" </p><p>She slapped Yoh. He could only yelp.</p><p>"Tamao must be special for you to bring－" </p><p>"I didn't bring Tamao! Geez!" Yoh grunted, huffing. "Why would you think I'd bring her, Anna? She was needed there in Izumo." </p><p>"So if she isn't needed there, you'd bring her?" </p><p>"No－" </p><p>Another slap. </p><p>"Stop! It hurts!" Yoh cried, but he never did anything. He only pouted. "I really don't get you." </p><p>"Hm." </p><p>Amidamaru only watched their heated argument. But, he noticed that whenever they looked at each other, for a fleeting second, they would blush and look away. </p><p>Days passed and these confusing feelings he felt within Yoh didn't fade. </p><p>He was the sole witness of the two's bickering. He observed how comfortable Anna was to slap or scratch Yoh's face whenever he tried to resist her special training.  </p><p>He also noticed how peaceful they were whenever they eat, or whenever they watch TV together－how Yoh stared at Anna when he thought she wasn't looking. How she stared at him whenever he's not looking. </p><p>Amidamaru realised something. Yes, he's aware that Anna is in love with Yoh, even if he knew that their arrangement were made because of their powers. </p><p>He was not able to recognise the feeling because he never felt that way before.</p><p>He realised that Yoh has feelings for Anna. </p><p>"Is she aware?" was his question one morning while Yoh was chopping onions. </p><p>"Aware of what, Amidamaru?" </p><p>"Of your feelings?"</p><p>"W-What...what are you talking about?"</p><p>Yoh almost cut his fingers when he asked that. It's already safe to say－Yoh's blush and awkwardness towards Anna whenever they are alone together are telltale signs he's got feelings for her.</p><p>"Forgive me for making you uncomfortable, Yoh-dono," he answered. He scratched his cheek in embarrassment. "Let's just say I'm curious. I've been trying to figure out these confusing feelings I get whenever I merge with you. I guess this was it." </p><p>"Nn...well..." Yoh scratched the side of his face. "I guess you could say that...?" </p><p>"Hm. I wonder how, when you're this timid..." </p><p>"I...I－" </p><p>"I know." A cold female voice answered instead, which made him shiver in fear. Yoh also froze. Anna stood in the corner of the sliding door, her hands on her hips and looked as if she's losing her patience. "Can you get it done, Yoh? I'm already hungry." </p><p>"Yes, Anna..." was his only reply. </p>
<hr/><p>Amidamaru has never been a fan of romantic love; he didn't have the chance to experience nor feel that kind of partnership. He was used in fighting, in seeing chaos. </p><p>This time, it's different. He now has the chance to experience, and even feel it as if it were his own. He could feel it deeply, especially when he merge with Yoh. </p><p>Over the past months, he was the sole witness of his master and Anna's relationship. He witnessed everything. He saw how they gradually adjusted; saw how they grew up together and now acted as if they have the same mind. </p><p>Now, he could confidently say that those confusing feelings he felt before has turned into something more serious. </p><p>Serious, like love. </p><p>"I wonder, Yoh-dono..." </p><p>"Hmm, what is it, Amidamaru?" </p><p>"I've been curious ever since the first time I've merged with you." </p><p>Yoh smiled, "What about?" </p><p>"Before anything else, please do not misunderstand my curiosity. I'm just fascinated, and also mystified." </p><p>"Go ahead. I wouldn't mind." His master's grin gave him confidence. </p><p>"Are you in love with Anna-dono?" </p><p>Instead of blushing, which he was used on seeing before, Yoh chuckled. "Am I that obvious?" </p><p>"Eh?" Amidamaru didn't expect that answer. "Eh...actually, no. Anna-dono, on the other hand, I'm already aware of her feelings towards you. But, you seemed unbothered. If I were a random person, I would think you're just forced or something. Even Manta-dono thinks the same." </p><p>Yoh chuckled again. He could see a faint blush on his master's face. "I guess you could say that I'm not good with this kind of thing." </p><p>"There's something about it that made me more curious." </p><p>"What do you mean?" </p><p>"You're very timid, but Anna-dono acts as if she already knew how you felt even before. She understood everything about you, even if you never told her anything. I mean, based on what I see...you have never talked about your feelings, even once." </p><p>It took a moment before Yoh could answer. A small gentle smile grazed his face when he said, "I don't have to say anything when it comes to Anna." </p><p>He was surprised. "You mean you never said anything about your feelings? Never explained anything to her?" </p><p>"That's what I like about her," Yoh took a glance at him and Amidamaru recognized it right away. That's how his master look at the starry sky. He was enamored with Anna. "She just knows." </p><p>That was the first time he saw that kind of face. And also...for the first time, he felt like crying. </p><p>He realised this just now; Yoh has always been in love. He was just confused before, because this kind of emotions was foreign to him. It felt as though there's something that linked Anna and Yoh, something that connects both of them－that not enough words could even explain. </p><p>Yoh stretched like a cat. "Let's go home?" </p><p>"What about groceries? Didn't Anna-dono tell you to buy them?" </p><p>"Eh!" Yoh gaped. "Crap! I almost forgot!" </p><p>"You actually forgot..." </p><p>"Don't remind me!" Yoh said as he started running down the hill, where his graveyard stood. "Let's hurry before she beats me up!"</p><p>Amidamaru has always been fascinated with various of things, but what fascinated him now the most was the invisible string that connects Yoh to Anna. </p><p>He would never get tired of watching how this unique relationship unfolds.</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>During Remix chapter 14, we could see that Yoh still have connections with Anna, through her onis. I just think that maybe the reason why Yoh acted like that in the beginning of the series was due to this. Anna must have used the onis whenever she felt like Yoh is 'cheating', so he was annoyed and act like he didn't like her. (at first)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She knew how devastated he was to lose a friend, but she never knew how he really felt about it. Until today. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Invisible</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>"There's a festival ongoing nearby. Do you want to go later tonight?" </em>
</p>
<p>Anna was aware of how much power Yoh has over her. He might not recognize it, but she did. She can't help but look within her and realise her weakness. She can't help but face the demons she had inside her, and hope that one day she would be able to control it. </p>
<p>Which she did. </p>
<p>Yoh has that kind of effect－especially on her. His pure soul helped her survive and dream for her future－their future. </p>
<p>Yoh changed her life drastically, that's why she can't help but agree with whatever he wanted, or whatever he requested. She owed everything to him. </p>
<p>So when he asked that one simple question earlier while having lunch, despite not wanting to go, she agreed. </p>
<p>"What has gotten into you?" She broke their silence as they went to the busiest place in Tokyo as of this moment. The chatters of random people and the blinding rays of festival lights were tempting her to change her mind and go home instead. "You know I don't like crowds." </p>
<p>"I know." </p>
<p>"Then why－" </p>
<p>"I just feel like it," he shrugged. "Besides, we always visit the temple every new year." </p>
<p>She knew what he was trying to say. He was telling her indirectly that she must have already overcome her weakness. </p>
<p>"That's an exception. And I think you know why." </p>
<p>He looked at her, then with a gentle smile, he said, "I know." </p>
<p>Anna felt a subtle tug within her, in her heart. It hurt a little, but not enough to make her cry. This is also what she liked about Yoh; he just knew what's on her mind. </p>
<p>It has been their tradition now; going to the temple to pray before the start of new year. </p>
<p>She remembered the first time they did that. </p>
<p>It was so cold she could see the smoke fluttering in the snowy air. She felt as if anytime she would pass out. She remembered how hard it was to keep those pestering thoughts of random people out of her mind. She felt as if her head would break open any minute. </p>
<p>Yoh was her refuge. She could still remember his warmth, even if the cold air and the whispers of those silent voices tempted her to go out of control. </p>
<p>His warmth was her strength to hold on. </p>
<p>"Anna?" Yoh's voice made her snap out of her reverie. "Are you okay?"</p>
<p>"Mm," she answered. "Where do you want to go?" </p>
<p>He scratched his head, smiling that familiar sheepish smile. "Wanna go eat something?"</p>
<p>"Takoyaki?" </p>
<p>"Sure!"</p>
<p>She can't help the smile that grazed her face. </p>
<p>When Yoh offered a hand, a sudden memory flashed inside her mind for a fleet second. It was a memory of a young Yoh offering a hand when the crowd got thicker. </p>
<p><em>"Hold onto me so we wont get separated."</em> </p>
<p>At the present moment, instead of voicing it out, Yoh only smiled. She knew he remembered it too. Without any words, she accepted his offer. </p>
<p>They walked past the crowd hand in hand. </p>
<hr/>
<p>"Takoyaki is really delicious!" Yoh exclaimed after taking a big bite out of the delicious food. "Right, Anna?" </p>
<p>"Mn." She also took a bite, but smaller. "Say, Yoh..." </p>
<p>"Mm?" </p>
<p>"Do you have anything to say to me, or anything that seems to bother you?" </p>
<p>Yoh looked at her, the takoyaki was left hanging in the air with his toothpick. She saw the stunned face of her fiancé, so she knew that her guess was right. </p>
<p>"How..." </p>
<p>"You're pretty obvious, if you ask me." </p>
<p>Yoh sighed after a moment of silence. He looked at the night sky, a sad smile touched his face. They chose a secluded place near the festival so they could have their privacy. </p>
<p>"You know..." Yoh said, a hand reached out to one of the pointed beads of his necklace. "I've dreamt about him." </p>
<p>Anna stilled. She knew who he's referring to. </p>
<p>"Not just him," he continued. "I've dreamt about Oh-oni...I've dreamt about you too." </p>
<p>"What happened in your dream?" </p>
<p>"In my dreams, he was still the same cat that I remembered. Very eccentric; reads a book and snores like a normal human." </p>
<p>"What happened in your dream that bothered you?" </p>
<p>Instead of answering, Yoh only bowed his head. Anna realised now how badly his dream affected him, to the extent where he was unsure whether to say it or not. </p>
<p>Anna understood Yoh. Just like her, he isn't the type to pour his real feelings to someone. They were accustomed to bottle up their feelings and pretend that nothing's wrong. </p>
<p>When it comes to both of them, however, no secrets could be hidden. They are an open book to each other. </p>
<p>Instead of getting impatient, she reassured him in a soft voice. "I will listen." </p>
<p>"It was the other way around," he answered after a long pause. "He survived. The Oh-oni survived. Everyone has survived, except you...I wasn't able to save you..." She noticed how hard Yoh was clenching his fist. "...it was the worst feeling I have ever felt my entire life. I wasn't able to save you because I was not strong enough to protect you." </p>
<p>"Yoh..." Anna was speechless. They never talk about the past, not even once. So hearing this made her heart break. </p>
<p>Like Yoh, she felt as if she's drowning in guilt and pain. </p>
<p>"When I woke up, I thought you're gone..." He continued, and then he chuckled and scratched his head as if he was embarrassed. "Hanging out with just the two of us is kinda nice once in a while. Sorry if I forced you to go with me even if I know that you don't like crowded places. I was only thinking for myself."</p>
<p>She sighed, but smiled a little. "You made me worry." </p>
<p>"Uehehe, am I that obvious?" </p>
<p>"I have a feeling there's something wrong." </p>
<p>"Nah, I just realised something important," he said. He looked up at the sky again. "Of course, I was saddened by the time he disappeared. But, if you ask me...I would still prefer it this way. I would regret it my whole life if I didn't do anything to fight for you and..." suddenly, he looked at his side. "...I didn't regret choosing you." </p>
<p>Anna knew he was blushing, because she's sure that she was too. In a normal circumstance, she would say something out of topic to avoid this kind of conversation. However, she felt Yoh's sincerity and relief, so she let him be. Besides, it was rare for them to talk about their feelings. </p>
<p>"Thank you...I am glad you saved me." </p>
<p>She never expected it when Yoh took this chance to look at her, caress her face with gentle fingers and kiss her on the lips. She was surprised, but didn't protest. </p>
<p>She could hear the sound of fireworks and the faint murmurs of the people's chatter nearby. She ignored it and focused on the warmth Yoh was giving her－inside and out. </p>
<p>This is the kind of warmth she always craved. </p>
<p>The warmth that saved her.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you noticed, I never mentioned Matamune's name. I feel like Yoh wouldn't be able to mention his name without shedding a tear, or getting too emotional. </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tamao will never say this to anyone: Yoh isn't the only one she got feelings for.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Invisible</p>
<hr/>
<p>Tamao couldn't remember how and when she had felt this feeling towards Yoh. </p>
<p>She just knew it while she was growing up. She loved him the same way her mentor, Mikihasa, loved his wife, Keiko. Yoh inspired her to train harder, so that one day she could be considered strong enough to be a candicate for him.</p>
<p>As a child, she longed for that.</p>
<p>She had always dreamt about it; she always imagined cooking delicious food for Yoh and taking care of him. This is the exact reason why she learned how to cook. </p>
<p>When the soon-to-be bride was chosen, she didn't know what to feel. She felt feelings that were opposites; happy and sad, relieved and devastated. </p>
<p>Despite that, she chose to support him all the way－even if she just experienced her first heartbreak.</p>
<p>When she first met his fiancée, the confusing feelings were back again. This time, she was literally confused. </p>
<p>She remembered thinking how could someone be so beautiful and scary at the same time－remembered how enticed she was, that she never even noticed that her mouth was hanging open until they told her. </p>
<p>Even her feelings, she didn't notice how it changed. </p>
<p>"Tamao?" </p>
<p>She flinched when she heard Anna's familiar cold voice. "Y-Yes, Anna-san?" </p>
<p>"Are you busy? I need a little help." </p>
<p>"What is it?" </p>
<p>Instead of answering, Anna turned her back to her and gestured the undone zipper on the upper back of her dress. "Help me pull this up." </p>
<p>She did as she was told. When it resisted, she exerted extra effort just to zip it up, but it remained stuck. </p>
<p>"Um. I think it's broken," she said in a timid voice. She heard the itako sigh. She almost panicked when Anna began undressing in front of her. "A-Anna-san...what are you－" </p>
<p>"Undressing." Anna looked at her as if it's already obvious. She looked away when Anna stood only in her undergarments. "Can you accompany me out today? I'm going to buy higher quality zipper pulls for my clothes. I don't want that to happen again."</p>
<p>"Um...sure." Tamao observed the blonde itako as she pulled a new shirt and a pair of shorts from their shared closet.</p>
<p>Lately, Anna has been letting her guard down while she's with her, and deep down, she was glad.</p>
<p>"Are we going to tell Yoh-sama..." </p>
<p>"Let him sleep," Anna said once she's decent. "I bet he's tired from running." </p>
<p>Tamao sweatdropped. Of course, anybody would be tired if they run for almost two hours while the chaser was riding a bike with spikes at the front. She had no guts to say it aloud though. </p>
<p>"We will let the ghosts inform him so he won't be confused when he wakes up." The itako continued. "Let's go buy groceries while we're at it too." </p>
<p>Tamao could only nod. </p>
<p>She couldn't remember how and when she had felt these  feelings. She just knew, deep inside her, that she did. </p>
<p>She likes Anna－from her physical appearance down to her unique personality. She first thought she's into her own gender more than boys, but whenever Yoh was there, she knew it wasn't the case. </p>
<p>It's just Anna. She wasn't even sure why. </p>
<p>Maybe it's due to the blonde itako's reaction when she first saw her, or how she acted when she knew her true feelings towards Yoh.</p>
<p>The blonde itako respected her and her feelings; told her it was her rights to feel whatever she wanted. Yes, Anna is  blunt with her words, she could still remember how she told her that she's only an admirer of Yoh; or how she put an invisible barrier between Yoh and her. </p>
<p>Despite that, she had never once felt offended. </p>
<p>In fact, she respected the itako more because she was assertive enough to know what she really wanted. </p>
<p>The way she handled herself, and the way she was knowledgeable in various things made Tamao want to be like that too.  </p>
<p>Deep inside Tamao, her greatest inspiration is Anna. Lately, she found herself admiring everything about the itako. How she dressed, how she talked, even how she walked. </p>
<p>Sometimes, she found herself wishing to be more like Anna－not because she wished to make Yoh fall in love with her. </p>
<p>It was more of a way to be able to love herself more. </p>
<p>While Yoh taught her how to dream, Anna taught her how to survive and to pursue that dream even if it seemed impossible. </p>
<p>While Yoh taught her how great it is to fall in love with someone, Anna taught her how important it is to love and accept herself as it is. </p>
<p>The couple is her inspiration to live and to dream, that's why she always try her best in anything she does. </p>
<p>xXx </p>
<p>It took them almost two hours until they found the perfect store that sells sewing tools. Anna also bought some other items for her hobby－which is sewing. </p>
<p>Once done, they went straight to the grocery store nearby to buy their dinner. </p>
<p>"Do you have anything you want to eat for dinner?" </p>
<p>"Umm..." She stared at seafood section. "Umm, I think I'm good. I'm okay with anything." </p>
<p>"So if I tell you to eat that raw－" She pointed at the pack of tuna eyes. "You will?" </p>
<p>Tamao couldn't help the blush on her face. She doesn't know if Anna was teasing her or not. </p>
<p>"Hm..." Anna must have guessed her answer by looking at her reaction. "It's okay to think of yourself first before thinking of others. It won't make you happy if you do."</p>
<p>Tamao could only nod. She knew what she was trying to say. The itako must have noticed her usual habit of putting others first before herself. </p>
<p>"...But if you ask me, that's a good quality," Anna continued. "Someone who thinks of the welfare of others first before them is a selfless deed. You could be a good parent." </p>
<p>She couldn't believe her ears. Did Anna compliment her? </p>
<p>"That's...Anna-san..." </p>
<p>Anna continued browsing the seafood section. "Hm, I guess I'll just have to buy these tuna eyes again. I want to see Yoh's reaction once more." </p>
<p>Tamao wasn't sure when it did happen, but she found herself liking the itako more. </p>
<p>She felt privileged. She's one of those people Anna trusted enough to let her see her true self－the one who isn't wearing the mask of intimidation and fear. </p>
<p>As they went home, she couldn't control her laugh when she saw Yoh's reaction the moment he saw the tuna eyes Anna bought. His face was filled with surprised and disgust. She couldn't help but smile when the couple started bickering.</p>
<p>In the surface, the couple looked as though fighting is their way to communicate. But, the longer she spent her time with them, she realised something important. </p>
<p>"It must be nice to have someone you're comfortable with, without hiding your real self from them." </p>
<p>The two stopped bickering and looked at her, confused at her words. She panicked when she realised she said what's on her mind. Hiding blush with her hands, she stuttered. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that aloud!" </p>
<p>"Heheh." Yoh only grinned at her. "Wanna help me cook dinner tonight, Tamao?" </p>
<p>"S-Sure!"  She only smiled when Anna started giving him tiny smacks on the head, which made him run for his life.</p>
<p>"Stop it, Anna! Ahhh!" </p>
<p>One day, she would be able to find someone that would make her smile, the way Anna did at Yoh when she thought no one was looking. </p>
<p>As she watched how the couple interacted, she realised why the both of them were attracted to each despite their differences. Both must have already discovered the greatest qualities of each other－the qualities that made Tamao fall for them. </p>
<p>She also knew she finally found her calling－she vowed to protect them at all cost. </p>
<p>Even if it costs her life.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This has been a mystery to me: Tamao isn't mad or jealous of Anna even if she knows that her long time crush will be married to Anna soon. Isn't that weird? Unless, she's a 100% masochist...or she like likes Anna too. Maybe not the same level as Yoh, but enough to make her blush. I guess Anna is also her inspiration, not just Yoh. </p>
<p>I'll be honest, I had a hard time writing this. I don't like Tamao much, so writing this on her behalf is a STRUGGLE. But, I hope I gave her justice. And I hope that you get what I was trying to portray.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Manta knew they are together, but it still surprised him whenever they act like a couple.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Invisible</p><hr/><p>Manta could say he's kinda aware of Yoh's true feelings for Anna, but he first thought he was just being kind－just being himself. Who knew Yoh is actually in love with Anna? </p><p>Well, he didn't. At first.</p><p>He was aware of the real reason why Yoh and Anna were together in the first place. It wasn't because they love each other, Manta was sure of that, it was because of their abilities; to keep the blood of powerful shamans going. </p><p>He understood what Yoh might have felt, in a way. He overheard his parents talking about his future－they mentioned something about marriage, fiancée and business. While he wasn't interested in romance and marriage, it made him think of this question: what if he were to marry someone he never even liked in the first place?</p><p>Whenever he put himself in Yoh's shoes, he wanted to cry. </p><p>Manta was sure he would run away; why would he even punish himself by staying, when he knew how cruel his fiancée really is? </p><p>He was the first person to hear Yoh's rants whenever Anna did something mean to him, or forced him to do a very creative training no one even knew where she got the idea from. </p><p>While he never understood his friend's logic, he respected his courage to take it as if it's a life's challenge and admired his willpower not to run away and leave Anna behind. </p><p>Just like today. </p><p>"Erm..." Manta hesitated when he noticed the grocery section Yoh was about to enter. "Yoh-kun...why are we...?" </p><p>Yoh gestured at the paper he was holding－the grocery list－instead of answering him directly. He acted as if he was already accustomed of doing this. </p><p>Manta got it without an explanation. He blushed furiously. "Anna has been asking you to buy her...her personal hygienic things? Isn't that...kinda embarrassing?" </p><p>"Ehehe－" Yoh only scratched his head. His face told him he had no choice but to agree. "It's just sanitary pad. Sometimes I have to buy feminine wash and feminine wipes too. Sometimes all of them. I don't really mind." </p><p>"Are you sure? Or you're just used to it already?" </p><p>Yoh laughed－a kind of laugh that said 'you're right, but you know I had no choice so let me be'. "You can wait for me here if you're uncomfortable." </p><p>He waited at the same spot for almost 5 minutes. </p><p>Yoh apologized when he came back. "Sorry, I have to find something that Anna included in the list." </p><p>"Like what?" He asked. </p><p><em>A condom for instance?</em> His mind jested, but he never expected when Yoh said, "Something that I could buy in drugstores, perhaps." </p><p>"Ehhh?" Manta was surprised, blushing. "Ehhh! I didn't know both of you are already active..." </p><p>"Eh?" Yoh looked at Manta, and then he also blushed when he realised what he was thinking. "W-wait, I'm talking about heat packs. What were you even thinking?" </p><p>"Ehehe. I just thought Anna-san wanted you to buy protection..." </p><p>"M-Manta!" </p><p>xXx </p><p>After they went to a drugstore to buy a box of heatpacks, Yoh went to the nearby bakery to buy a piece of strawberry shortcake. Yoh explained it was also included in the list. </p><p>"Wanna eat with us until dinner?" </p><p>Manta looked at Yoh when he spoke. They were waiting for the traffic light's signal for them to walk. </p><p>"Hmm, is that okay? Anna-san might－" </p><p>"Why is it not okay? She would be glad to have you until dinner."</p><p>Manta sweatdropped. "I guess the right word to say is that you wanted me to eat with you until dinner. Anna must be having temper tantrums today, and you want me to make sure you'll stay alive until tonight."  </p><p>Yoh chuckled. "You think so?" </p><p>"She almost wanted to kill you through training, what more if she's on her period?" </p><p>He only smiled. "I don't think so." </p><p>xXx </p><p>Manta didn't expect Anna standing near the doorway as soon as they went inside the gate of their house. </p><p>Anna looked surprised when she saw him too. She turned to Yoh. "Didn't know you would bring Manta with you." </p><p>"We met inside the grocery store unexpectedly," Yoh said as he removed his sandals and gave the groceries to Anna. "The strawberry shortcake is there too." </p><p>"Mm." Anna gave an appreciate nod as if Yoh did a good job. He turned to Manta when he only stood at the doorway. "Are you coming or not?" </p><p>"Ah...yeah. Excuse me for barging in." </p><p>While waiting for the dinner, the first thing he noticed was Anna and Yoh's very unusual intimate conversation. Like when Yoh's hand slipped casually on the small of Anna's back, how he touched the tip of her hair and told her how fast it was growing already, or the way he stared at her when she thought he wasn't looking.</p><p>While it never bothered him, it still made him curious. Did something happen between them that changed their way of communication? This is also the first time he saw Anna this casual and not mean to Yoh. </p><p>He blushed as he thought of something; maybe they were already active on doing...mature things only couples would do. Maybe that was it. </p><p>"Manta-dono, are you okay? Your face is red." </p><p>He flinched and almost screamed when a blur of white appeared out of the sudden in front of him. </p><p>"A-Amidamaru, don't scare me like that!" </p><p>"Sorry..." The ghost scratched his head. "I am just concern." </p><p>"Hehehe, don't mind me. I'm just thinking about...stuff." </p><p>"Stuff like?" </p><p>"N-Nothing!" He stammered. "By the way, have you noticed the changes between Yoh-kun and Anna-san?" </p><p>"What changes?" </p><p>"Changes..." He thought of a more appropriate word to use. "Like how they communicate. Changes between them."</p><p>"Huh?" </p><p>Manta never knew he'd be having this kind of conversation with a spirit. "You know...they've been acting more like a couple now. So I was thinking maybe...maybe you know..." </p><p>"Hm?" Amidamaru titled his head as if he was confused. "They are always like that." </p><p>"What do you mean?" </p><p>This time, Manta was confused. What did Amidamaru mean by 'they were always like that'? He knew how Anna really is; he saw how Anna tortured Yoh, saw how they bickered and fight whenever he went to their house. </p><p>He didn't understand why Amidamaru said that when he was the sole witness how comfortable Anna is when it comes to hurting Yoh physically. </p><p>"They have been like that ever since." Amidamaru said in a confused voice as if he didn't understand why Manta was asking that. "I thought you already know, Manta-dono." </p><p>"Know about what?" </p><p>"About their relationship." </p><p>"Yeah, I know but－" Manta wasn't sure if Amidamaru would even understand what he was pointing out. "－but they are not a lovey-dovey couple! I mean, you should know how Anna-san is to Yoh-kun because you live with them. You saw what he did earlier? He just touched Anna-san's hair and casually said it's getting longer! In normal instance, she would have punched him in the face. But she didn't. They are being so touchy now. It makes me think that they have already done the usual thing only couples would do..." </p><p>Amidamaru chuckled in response. "Like I said, they are always like that, Manta-dono. But I get what you are trying to say now. I had the same reaction when I first noticed this change. As I live with them longer, I realised this is absolutely normal for Anna-dono." </p><p>"Normal for her?" </p><p>This time, the spirit blushed. "Umm. I'm uncertain if it's appropriate for me to explain it..."</p><p>Manta was confused more. Especially when here he was, sitting in the living room and waiting for Anna and Yoh to finish cooking their dinner. In normal circumstances, he's the one in charge of cooking instead. </p><p>Since curiosity has been clouding his mind ever since he came here, he tried to sneak inside the kitchen. He felt Amidamaru's presence following him behind. </p><p>He just wished he won't see any explicit images from the two. When he took a glimpse, he didn't expect what he saw. </p><p>Anna was happily eating the strawberry shortcake Yoh bought for her, while his friend was busy stirring the pot.  </p><p>He saw how Yoh gestured Anna to come closer and try the stew he's been cooking. Anna huffed, but she still obliged. </p><p>Manta's eyes widened when Yoh offered a spoonful to Anna. Yoh's left hand was beneath the spoon and she accepted it as if she's been doing it all her life.</p><p>Manta left the kitchen and went back to his original spot, his face warm. He felt like he just witnessed something more intimate than what he was expecting. </p><p>He even saw how Anna stared straight at Yoh's eyes, scrutinizing the food. But she looked gentle and almost loving－as though she's not the usual Anna.</p><p>"This is absolutely normal whenever Anna-dono is in a certain condition," Amidamaru's voiced out, as though he was reading his mind. </p><p>"Certain condition－" Manta realised what he meant. He snickered. "Anna-san is on her period and Yoh-kun is taking advantage of her unusual kindness?" </p><p>"Err..." </p><p>Manta shook his head, smiling as if he just discovered something amusing. "You know? I don't really mind. I am glad to see them this peaceful for once." </p><p> x</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Onsen, perverted kid and a seductress-diguised fiancee.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I swear. Yoh and Anna got carried away. This oneshot was supposed to be kid friendly. Lol. The Rating went up to Explicit because of this.Open for editing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>xXx</strong>
</p><p>One might think Yoh is lying if he told someone he doesn't have anything to hate about Anna. Well, if he'd be honest, there's one thing he really didn't like about her.</p><p>And no, it's not how she forced him to do unexplainable things for the sake of her hellish training, or even how she acted cold and indifferent most of the time.</p><p>It's how she knew him too much, too deep, that he literally can't hide anything from her.</p><p>She knew everything－from how he stared at her secretly, writing a song inspired by her, even his schedule of jacking off.</p><p>Now, the latter was really embarrassing. She chided him one morning while they eat, telling him not to do it while he's in the onsen or he could contaminate the water and might cause serious problems.</p><p>The obvious teasing in her face and voice were etched inside his brain. He knew he was too red at the time.</p><p>
  <em>"Are you shy to do it inside your room, knowing that I'm just right beside you?"</em>
</p><p>She's right. Yoh won't even deny that. He was only trying to be considerate; even if they were bound to marry in the future, Yoh still knew his limit.</p><p>Yes, even if they've already done more than kissing but less than sex, he was still considerate of Anna's privacy.</p><p>She's a girl. Doing it while knowing that Anna was just next door and might hear his own pleasure (while thinking of her) seemed wrong to him.</p><p>If he didn't know better, he would think Anna was obsessed with him. The idea made him excited because he would say the same with himself－despite him acting all cool and laid-back.</p><p>But knowing Anna, he knew she was just trying to control him, tease him, or worse...doing that as a form of cruel training.</p><p>A training to control his wild teenage cravings.</p><p>Just like what was happening at the moment...</p><p>Yoh gulped as he tried to control himself not to jump out of the hot pool, and then jump Anna's naked body instead.</p><p>Doing that would lead to an impromptu tea party with the onis in hell, for sure. But who would even blame him? Anna's currently sitting not so far from him, her back facing him, all naked, bathing and touching herself so slowly as though she's trying to seduce him.</p><p>If there's one thing he disliked about Anna, it's how she's a seductress in disguise, using the training in hell to torture him like this.</p><p>Oh, how he hated her now.</p><p>Flashback ten minutes ago, after they ate dinner Anna told him not to do the dishes and just go to sleep early because they have classes tomorrow. He went to his room after thanking her, delighted.</p><p>All morning, Anna never forced him to do anything－not even air chair or weights. And since he's in high spirits, he decided to go to the onsen to do his usual thing. Now he wondered why he never suspected anything from that.</p><p>Shocked was an understatement when the door opened and revealed Anna wearing the thin yukata. It was a good thing he hasn't started yet because the clear night sky distracted him from doing so.</p><p>"W-What..." He stammered. He knew he was blushing. "A-Anna...what are you－"</p><p>She stood before the door, looking down at him as if it's obvious why she's there. "Why? Am I not allowed to use the onsen?"</p><p>"Ah－no－I mean...you're a gi－girl, and I am－"</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"It's－"</p><p>"I am your fiancèe, it's bound to happen." Anna's voice was sturdy, but there was also a faint pinkish hue on her cheeks. She started unwrapping her yukata in front of him, which made his system go crazy. He almost panicked when the yukata fell down the floor, but before he could see the naked body of Anna, she moved sideways, towards the baths, which prevented him to see her naked front.</p><p>At the back of his mind, he knew he's disappointed. The disappointment faded slightly as soon as he realized that he could freely check out Anna's white milky backside.</p><p>He froze and looked up when Anna took a glance at him.</p><p>"What a clear sky tonight, don't you agree?"</p><p>"Ah－umn," He could only nod. He tried hard to focus his eyes up at the starry night sky.</p><p>He never saw the tiny smirk on Anna's lips.</p><p>Back to the present, Yoh was trying hard to calm down his body. Even without telling him directly, he knew this is his training for the whole day. Anna had done this type of training－once, twice, thrice. It's a type of psychological training, almost the same thing where she revealed hundreds of embarrassing photos of him. She wanted him to calm down, even in the faces of unexpected things－like this one.</p><p>But for Yoh, it was more physical because he was trying so hard not to make some of his body parts hard.</p><p>She made it really hard for him to calm down. Yoh knew she was doing it on purpose, she knew he was looking at her.</p><p>She sat on one of the bath stools, with the mirror in front of her and her hair tied up with a pink clip. Yoh could see her reflection in the mirror; he could see her upper body clearly. Oh, how he wanted to caress her exposed creamy thighs; he always had this desire to touch and lick her thighs. Maybe this is what they call fetish.</p><p>He could see how those two perky breasts jiggled slightly as she continued lathering soap on her entire body.</p><p>It took just two seconds until she was covered with fluffy bubbles. The subtle scent of aromatic flowers teased his nostrils, it almost made him sigh.</p><p>Yoh almost flinched when their eyes met through the mirror. He tried his best to convey his frustration through his eyes, which she easily caught because she smiled－that kind of teasing smile that was only reserved for him.</p><p><em>"I'm making you suffer, idiot. Your privacy is also mine."</em> That's what her smile and eyes conveyed.</p><p>Thank goodness they are alone tonight, even the house ghosts and Amidamaru were not there.</p><p>As though she read his anxious mind, her hand moved－the palm of her hand touching the curve of her slender body, with her fingertips slightly grazing the side of one of her mounds. This was too much for Yoh, he could feel his member twitch just by watching Anna touching herself.</p><p>She reached out for the showerhead to rinse the thick foam off her pale body. The bubbles dissolving and transforming into thin white water from her body is satisfying to Yoh's eyes.</p><p>He couldn't help but gulp...</p><p>"Remember..." Anna's small voice echoed around the onsen. "If you touch your thing, I'll quadruple your usual training tomorrow."</p><p>"A-Anna..." Yoh couldn't help but sniff. He knew it, this is just a part of Anna's unusual hellish training. How cruel is she to use his normal body reaction for this.</p><p>"There's no need for you to hide it, Yoh." Anna was talking about his jerking habits. "I'd be more offended if you choose to do it here rather than in your room."</p><p>"Eh..." Could it be she took it the wrong way? "Anna, I was just trying to consider your privacy. I don't want you to think that I'm not respecting you. I...I tend to get really...loud whenever I am at my peak."</p><p>"I know that, baka." She looked embarrassed. "You don't have to always think about me. In fact, I'm also..."</p><p>"Eh...?" He got it, just by looking at Anna's pink face. For some reason, his thing got excited just by thinking that Anna was doing it inside her room while he does it too. He scratched his head, embarrassed. "I'm...I'm sorry, I didn't know. I...I'll－next time then－"</p><p>"Don't think too much about it," she butted in. "I'm only taking advantage of us being alone. I have a feeling this house will be filled with idiotic guests very soon."</p><p>He gathered all his courage to look straight at the mirror,</p><p>at her alluring hazel eyes. "If that's the case, why do you always ignore my advances?"</p><p>She turned around to look at his eyes directly. "You tend to go overboard and ignore the surroundings once you're into it, Yoh."</p><p>He laughed a sheepish laugh. "You're right. I'm sorry."</p><p>"I have to do something to tame that uncontrollable lust of yours," she added. "If you're in a battle and you saw me in a bikini, you could get killed because of distraction."</p><p>His eyes widened at the thought. His mind automatically went south; his imagination entertained the idea of Anna wearing a skimpy black bikini. Her flawless torso out in the open, as well as her cleavage and bikini line－</p><p>A bucket flew and it hit Yoh's temple before he could even continue his sudden erotic fantasy.</p><p>"See?" Anna tutted. "At this time, you're still hopeless. I don't want you to get killed just because of your perversion. So that's why...this kind of training is necessary."</p><p>He rubbed his temple and whimpered. "But, Anna...doing this kind of training could damage me physically."</p><p>She understood what he meant. "If you manage to control yourself just for once, I'll let you do whatever you want."</p><p>"What...ever I want?"</p><p>"Whatever you want."</p><p>"With you?"</p><p>She stood up and faced Yoh, with all her naked glory. She confirmed. "With me."</p><p>Immediately, she felt Yoh's heated stare caressing her body. Even without touching, she could feel it deep within her just by him ogling. The heat is making her lightheaded.</p><p>She felt conscious for a second, but not embarrassed. To be honest, this is not the first time he saw her entire body. Yoh is a healthy growing boy, so it's not surprising for her if he reacted like a normal human being for once.</p><p>She strode towards the warm pool, his eyes accompanying her until her right foot reached the water. Slowly, she submerged herself, her arm protecting her breast and securing the small towel on her head while she's fully aware that Yoh's eyes were still bathing her skin with lust.</p><p>She waited for her body to adjust from the sudden warmth. Once ready, she slowly went to Yoh's side.</p><p>To be honest, she's amazed by Yoh's improvement. She remembered the first time she teased him, it only took him three seconds before he fell into her trap. She gave him weights 3x heavier than usual because of that.</p><p>"You okay?" She asked once she situated herself next to him. "You look kinda red."</p><p>"Ahh－you know why," it came out like a whine. He closed his eyes and massaged his head. "This is really hard, Anna."</p><p>She looked at him, smirking. "Where is it that's hard?"</p><p>Yoh groaned and rubbed his face. "I'm trying my best not to kiss and hump you right now."</p><p>She couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped her lips. "I wonder what your friends' reactions would be if they knew..." she stopped herself before she could finish. For a second, she felt a very threatening aura from Yoh.</p><p>Also for a second, it scared her.</p><p>"Stop talking about them," he said in a low voice. And then he groaned again. "Not the best time."</p><p>For a moment, she wanted to say sorry, but she stilled herself. She knew exactly why he was acting like that.</p><p>"Right..." She looked up and was amazed to see the night sky filled with sparkling diamonds. The sky really is clear tonight.</p><p>"Beautiful..."</p><p>Anna's gaze turned to Yoh and she saw him staring at her. "Do you mean the night sky?"</p><p>He chuckled. "Yeah...yeah, that."</p><p>"Mm..." She sighed after adjusting the small towel on her head. She looked at Yoh again when he sighed too.</p><p>"Really, really beautiful."</p><p>Now, Anna couldn't help the blush forming on her cheeks. She just knew Yoh was not pertaining about the night sky. She could still feel his heated gaze on her body.</p><p>For a second, she wondered if she too went overboard. She could sense Yoh's warmth radiating from beside her, and she would be lying if she said it's not affecting her.</p><p>Knowing that they are both naked beneath the warm hot spring water is really a dangerous place to be in.</p><p>Despite that, she's confident with her ability to control her emotions. She wanted Yoh to learn that too.</p><p>"Say, Anna..." Yoh's small voice echoed around them after a moment of comfortable silence. "Would you slap me if I hold you?"</p><p>Anna sighed. Instead of answering, she faced her back to him. "Wash my back, then."</p><p>She didn't need to ask again. Within a second, Yoh produced a small clean towel he got from somewhere, warm water gently splashing on her backside before she could feel the towel's texture gliding on her back.</p><p>She closed her eyes in bliss. This is the most relaxing thing Yoh did for her.</p><p>"Relaxing?"</p><p>"Mm." She nodded.</p><p>"Mmm...glad to know that." His voice was soft and gentle, almost as though he was talking to a delicate flower. His strokes were precise, but also tender.</p><p>It continued for a while, Anna almost felt the sleepiness knocking, but then her eyes opened when she felt another soft yet damp texture touching the upper right side of her back, almost near her nape.</p><p>She caught a whiff of Yoh's hair when she tried to side-glanced. It happened so fast she was confused for a moment. "Did you just kiss my back, Yoh?"</p><p>"Ah." Yoh must have realized what he had just done. "Sorry..."</p><p>"Continue."</p><p>Yoh's hands stopped. "Eh?"</p><p>She took a glance at him. "You heard me, right?"</p><p>"Ah－" Instead of doing what he was ordered to do, he grabbed Anna's jaw and captured her lips instead. He couldn't control his body anymore. It felt as though he was a kettle ready to explode.</p><p>He sighed inwardly when Anna accepted him, she even opened her lips to accept his intruding tongue. They played their usual tongue game for a minute, her intoxicating scent tormented his whole being. Touching her smooth milky skin gave him all the pleasures he had tried to control from the start.</p><p>It made him lose all of his control, his mind only wanted one thing: to find a release.</p><p>With strong arms, he pushed her away, causing their lips to separate. Anna looked confused for a second. Before she could guess what he was about to do, he turned her around and gave her a back hug.</p><p>"Yoh, what are you－" Anna tried to push him away, but she couldn't. Her heart drummed. She knew this is where Yoh's limits ended.</p><p>"I'm...sorry...Anna..." Yoh whispered behind her, he sounded as though he was desperate and frustrated. "I just need this release."</p><p>Anna sighed. "Get it done quick."</p><p>"This will be quick." He reassured. He grabbed Anna's right arm and pushed her to the side of the onsen. He situated her so her back was facing him, both of their bodies were still submerged underwater. He positioned himself onto Anna's opening, her eyes widened when she realized what he was trying to do.</p><p>"Y-Yoh－" She panicked, looking at him and trying to push him away. "Don't put it in yet, I told you－"</p><p>"I won't." He promised. "Trust me."</p><p>Hearing those words gave her comfort, it calmed her down. Before she could guess what he was about to do, she closed her eyes and arched her back once she felt Yoh's length teasing her whole private part. It was a different kind of warmth, it almost made her come.</p><p>When she felt Yoh's thrusts, that's when she realized his plan. He wanted to find his release by rubbing himself onto her.</p><p>Anna knew Yoh is a pervert, but she was still surprised that the usually laidback lad could do something like this.</p><p>Not that she was complaining, she was just worried she might get pregnant early if she didn't manage to control his desire.</p><p>His thrusts almost tasted like desperation, his face was beside hers, so she could hear even the small whimpers coming from him. It made her see heaven for a moment.</p><p>"Anna..." His thrust slowed down. "Did you just...?"</p><p>"Shut up." She wanted to sound like she's annoyed, but it came out like she's whining. She didn't care now. "Shut up and move."</p><p>It took him several erratic movements before he found his release; thick, white particles spurted in the warm water before it mingled as though it originally belonged in the pool.</p><p>Yoh took a moment to regain his breath. When he looked at Anna, he knew he did something wrong.</p><p>It's been a long time since he felt this scared...</p><p>Anna's body was still leaning at the side of the onsen, her back facing him. She was breathing hard, but her face was directed to him－her death glare apparent.</p><p>Yoh also noticed that Anna's right hand was blocking her privates. And then it clicked...</p><p>"I...told you...not to release it in the water..." Her eyes were almost red, she looked as though she could kill him right then and there. "Are you really this stupid, Yoh?!"</p><p>That night, Yoh was forced to clean the whole onsen while wearing the heaviest weights that they have, even forced to change the water－Anna didn't care even if it's already midnight.</p><p>He was done around 6 am.</p><p>He skipped school and called in sick.</p><p>But in reality, he was forced to do an invisible chair inside their house until all the classes were over－and until Anna comes home.</p><p>Amidamaru was also forced to watch over Yoh and was expected to report to Anna if his master tried to take a rest, or even move to take a nature's call.</p><p>
  <strong>xXx</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>